This invention relates to elastomeric rings used to separate adjacent teeth in a person's mouth, and more particularly to a device for installing such rings between the teeth and a method for utilizing the device to install the rings.
Elastomeric rings have been used by orthodontists to separate adjacent teeth in a patient's mouth to the required spacing prior to fitting orthadontic bands on the teeth. To permit insertion of a ring between the teeth, the ring is stretched radially to effect elastic deformation of the ring into a narrower thickness (i.e., a thickness approximately the then existing distance between the teeth). Once the ring is inserted the radial stress on the ring is removed, but the ring remains deformed elastically by the constrictive force of the teeth between which it is disposed. Over time, the elastic forces in the ring tending to return it to its original (i.e., undeformed) thickness cause the teeth to be moved apart to increase the spacing therebetween. Due to the small size of the rings (approximately 0.15 inch outer diameter and 0.05 inch inner diameter), handling of the rings has proven to be difficult and the process of inserting the rings time consuming.